


三尊车  聂曦瑶

by Wuxindali



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuxindali/pseuds/Wuxindali
Summary: 这是宜良车车





	三尊车  聂曦瑶

注意避雷，曦臣吃醋向

下拉

继续

金光瑶素来怕大哥，对大哥的要求也是不敢不从，然而……当大哥因犯疯病在自己身上无尽索取时，逆来顺受就不是他该有的反应了。

因他本来就不敌聂明玦强，聂明玦又疯魔着，金光瑶只得借着巧劲将在自己身上疯狂啃咬的大哥稍稍推开些。即便如此，轻盈丝滑的雪浪袍不一会就被折腾掉了，露出一身绸缎一般柔软滑嫩的肌肤，聂明玦被白皙柔弱的胴体刺激得眼眶发红，便一只手按住身子底下的人乱挣的双臂，另一只手直接摸进亵裤内，抓住软弹的臀肉大肆捏攥着，下身也硬挺得戳在身下人大腿根处。

金光瑶眼看着自己就要被大哥强上了，生生的挤出几滴眼泪，凄惨道：“大哥，我是阿瑶啊，大哥饶了我…”聂明玦听了有一刹那的停顿，随后更加急切地挺动腰身撞向身下的人：“妓娼之子，果然妙哉。”  
金光瑶被灼热的呼吸打得神志不清起来，口中不时发出低弱的呻吟，更是将聂明玦激得火起，粗砺的大手沿着臀缝向前滑动，划过紧闭的穴口粗鲁地扣弄了一下，随后又摸向会阴，一把抓住还未硬起来的小瑶儿，那东西柔软秀气，两只玉囊也小巧标志，在布满茧的大手中颤颤巍巍，聂明玦再也忍不住，一把将亵裤撕开，竟是生生把裤子中间撕裂了，小瑶儿也窃窃地探了出来，软趴趴的煞是可爱，聂明玦一把攥住那小巧的玉根，在手中不住把玩，可怜了金光瑶，又是痛又是难耐，渐渐的也硬了起来，聂明玦低低一笑，开口便是一句荤话：“原来三弟这鸟儿也能硬起来啊，我当是只没骨头的呢。”“呜，不要，不要，痛，大哥！痛～”而身上的男人本就粗犷，哪有心思理会他？只见聂明玦直接把衣袍撩开，将那粗壮的孽物掏了出来，没有丝毫怜惜地捅进了狭窄的小穴。

金光瑶从未有过这般体验，一时间痛的双目紧闭，狠声哽咽，可疯狂起来的大哥哪管这，只顾着享受身下传来软滑紧致的压迫感，狠狠地抽插起来，聂明玦身强力壮，那物什本就比寻常男子大许多，金光瑶又是初次挨肏，那小穴被撑得一丝血色也没有，生生地被摩擦。聂明玦似乎不满他痛到发白的唇，便一口吮上，用尽蛮力吸吮啃咬，一只手放开他的双臂，揉捻上白皙的胸膛上鲜红挺立的莓果，身下人一度昏厥过去，又在多重的刺激下醒了过来，感到胸前的异样不禁紧缩小穴。聂明玦被夹得低吼数声，发怒似的狠狠肏弄已烂熟绵软的穴，彼时水声渐渐响起，金光瑶的呻吟声也渐渐淫靡婉转，口中涎水淌出，被大哥当作甘露尽数吸吮了去，身下的顶弄还不见丝毫减缓，撞得金光瑶不住求饶：“大哥～大哥……不要，好……”

蓝曦臣正欲来找金光瑶，在门外便听见里面令人脸红心跳的声音，竟是心中万分不爽快，刚想夺门而入又顿觉这样有失礼仪，便一手敲了敲门，问道：“阿瑶，可是你在里面吗？”

屋里金光瑶正被干得意识不清，快要化成一摊软泥，聂明玦又在耳旁残忍道：“你瞧，还真对得起你这金家头牌，我还压不住你，竟还有别的男人来找你。”说罢狠狠抬胯插了进去，“你这洞穴竟是百宝袋不成，能容下几个男人啊？”金光瑶被肏弄得又呻吟一声，又羞又耻，既想要二哥来将自己解救出去又不欲让自己心上人看到自己被大哥肏成这副样子，犹豫间聂明玦肏得越来越凶狠，他也止不住地呻吟呜咽，赶忙带着哭声喊了句：“二哥救我！”

  
金光瑶乌发散乱，满身暧昧的红痕，小巧的嘴唇被吮咬得嫣红，大腿无力地挂在大哥的腰上，大哥还在他身上一下下地挺腰，屋子里都是浓浓的麝香与暧昧的呻吟。蓝曦臣进来时便看见的是这一副旖旎的场景，一时心下悲怒交夹，起身要走，只听金光瑶疾呼道：“二哥别走！是…嗯～是大哥强迫我！”

纵使知道三弟向来性子圆滑，说出些骗人的鬼话也不奇怪，但蓝曦臣一听这句便走不动了，回身，艰难地看向床上交叠在一处的两个人。

“大哥，是阿瑶，你先放开他吧。”

聂明玦在奋力挺腰中抬起头，眸子瞬间清醒了些，然而这仅是对着蓝曦臣，对身下的三弟仍是不依不饶有一下没一下地操弄。

“二弟不妨来试一番，得之定爽肆不已。”

金光瑶一听，忙对二哥伸出藕白的双臂：“二哥～”本意是想叫蓝曦臣将他解救出来，不曾想二哥居然会错了意，以为阿瑶是邀自己与他二人共作淫乐，当下便气急。

聂明玦则直接将金光瑶提起，粗暴地将他的下颔捏开，让他给二哥含住欲望，如有不从便是一阵狂风暴雨般的狠肏，逼得金光瑶玉颈扬起，竟是生生张口含住了那同样粗壮的物什。

蓝曦臣没想到二弟会如此放荡，看到他这副不争气的样子不禁气急，一把搂住他削瘦的肩，将人抱了过来，只见他双腿被肏得合不拢，小穴也淫靡红肿，流淌着他和大哥交合的淫液。看得蓝曦臣不禁呆愣了。

聂明玦没想到三弟被整个抱了去，身下还硬挺的孽物叫嚣着要重新插进紧致销魂的私处，又看到二弟眼中隐忍的神情，心下也清明了些，只道：“二弟若不介意，先以阿瑶这身子泄泄火，我便借他这双手一用。”

难得大哥松口，金光瑶忙把手抚在湿漉漉的孽物上，再不愿意离开二哥的怀抱，谁知蓝曦臣本就对他独占欲强，见他迫不及待地摸上大哥的巨根，心头的邪火蹭蹭地冒了出来，撩开衣袍，就着烂熟绵软的穴深深插了进去，不等金光瑶适应便狠狠抽插起来。那穴肉虽经过多番蹂躏，仍是难以消受如此巨大的侵入，狠狠地绞着，蓝曦臣喘息着在金光瑶耳边道：“我不想你竟饥渴成这样，也好，大哥一个人无法叫你满足，我便助他。”

金光瑶本被肏得意乱情迷，听闻这句话不禁又羞又恼，想解释却被一记记顶撞弄得失声，只是呜呜地哭。蓝曦臣终究不忍，一双白净修长的手在他前胸安慰似的抚弄了一番，随后撤了出来。只见金光瑶已被操得快失去意识，只是闭着眼任泪水流淌，蓝涣见状心下一疼，点了大哥的穴，将他送了出去，回到房里给金光瑶清洗，却听他迷迷糊糊间说道“二哥……唔……我心悦你，我不是姬昌之子………我不想同大哥欢好……”蓝曦臣一怔，看着他身子上青青紫紫的印记，心疼得吻上他的唇……

“阿瑶，委屈你了，不是你肯就好。”  
“今日是我混账了，往后我定不负你……”

  



End file.
